Smash-O-Ween
by SmashWriter
Summary: Before the day of Halloween, the young fighters decide to have a best day to celebrate. But one won't be having fun so he decide to make a trick for the rest of the kids.


It was before the Day of Halloween... Fighters decorating the mansion inside and out. Front field filled with props and illuminted statues full of spirit of Halloween.

It was magnificent. Candies from SmashVille in a bowl throughout the room. Except when Kirby inhale and gulp up the treats and ran. . . But Princess Peach and Daisy refill them eventully. Just to feel the sensation being surrounded by fun size spirit.

Speaking of fun size, Kirby, that dressed as a ghost, sprinting through the corridors, above his head holding was a bucket of sweet tooth. His speed flow the white table cloth, catching wind to look as real. Right behind him was Ness, whom chasing the pink warrior.

"Kirby! Come back here!" Ness screamed, running around the mansion after the thief.

"Poyo! Boo!" Kirby replied. His sloppy shape make small amount of candies fly off the pumpkin bucket, making a trail.

"Kirby! It's my candy! You know I can see you!" Ness yelled, almost out of breath.

"POYO!" He yelled back and keep running.

Ness couldn't catch up to him so he surrender to the floor. While on his knees, he viewed Kirby far distance and scream once more.

"Halloween is _*pant*_ tomorrow! _*pant*"_

"Ness!" A voice nearby, actually more than one voice summoning his name.

It was Lucas and Young Link.

"Ness. . .? Are you okay?" Lucas asked concerned in a worry tone.

Young Link approach to the Magic user and lifting him up from the ground. Ness follow Young movement to his feet. He use his right arm to rub his sweat on his head and sighed.

"Let me guess," Young says "Kirby stole a bag of treats from your room?"

Ness nodded, frowning in defeat.

Lucas hold his hand shyly ". . . You're not the only one he stole."

"I know, he stole you two treats, Toon Link, Nana and Popo. I was hoping he wouldn't get mine but his cuteness overwhelmed my guard when he's a ghost." Ness said.

Young Link nudge his elbow at Ness, getting his eyes at him and say "Hey now, we can sneak more for movie night! And it's rated for Teen Violence and scary stuff! Plus, the others are gonna gather snacks and candies!"

"Umm. . . is it for someone older to see this? We're not allow to see based on our age?" Lucas interrupted, his tone was shaky. Probably scare.

Young Link had second thought and place his index finger to his chin "Well, you may be-"

"Woo! Movie night!" Ness pierced their conversation and add his excitement. With that, Ness recover his breath and race off. Young Link release a faint smile, that brought his mood back. Now tailing behind Ness, leaving Lucas behind.

The young magic user rubbed his head with his hand and sighed quietly to himself. A brief moment, he choose to follow them.

At the end of the hallway, Kirby poked his head from the hallway, mouthing a large swirly orange tart lollipop as he observe. He nom nom the candy and seeing the youngs chased off, not him.

"Poyo?" He wondered.

. . .

 _ **An hour before Midnight...**_

"Aww pwease? I wanna watch! C'mon Dad! It's not faaaaiiirr!" Bowser Jr. whined, having a little tantrum on the ground.

Bowser, crossed his arm around his large temple and always look angry at him. Discipline his son that he is not old enough to watch the movie. That movie is based on ghost that can eat you. . . and other stuff, maybe Boo. Why not?

"No! I will not let you watch something scary under my watch!" Bowser snapped.

"But!"

"No Buts! My rule, my way! Let them make a mess on their own pants and go to sleep!" Bowser said in final words left Jr. hanging.

Jr. pout and mumbled to himself in anger and glanced the movie room filled with young smasher. It wasn't fair; the children _can_ watch it since no adults were to supervise. Jr., on the other hand prohibited to do so. And they got his favorite Yoshi Cookies there too! Strolling back to leave the room, he look back and a slight grin was made.

In the theater room, popcorn, candies, drink, and blanket for only Lucas was in place. Nana, Popo, Villager, Ness, Lucas, Young and Toon Link were in own seats, churning their furniture in excitement. Except Lucas, who had a skeptical look at the others.

The room shaded the light away, the screen brighten, the silence filled the air and the start of the introduction.

"Shhh! It's starting!" Popo command. The kids settle down and glued their eyes on the humongous screen as they munch their snacks slowly. . .

 **Violence. . . Death scream. . . horrifying jumpscares. . . Disappearing friends. . . And. . . opening moving closet!**

"Ahhh!" Nana hugged Ness very tightly.

"N...ana. I-I can't b-breathe." Ness gasped.

"S-sorry!" Nana apologized and hug Popo instead. Popo was also returning a favor, being horrified. Though Popo feel like he was going to hurl his snacks out of his stomach.

Villager, he just stare the screen, emotionless. He doesn't look like he get bothered by the movie...

 **And then. . . a faceless friend was found! And the spider has a face of his friend!**

More screams filled the room, Toon Link cover his mouth with his palm of his hand in shock. Young grasp tightly on armchair and heart beating slightly higher than usual. That spider remind him of his adventures, causing him to squeak.

Ness glanced to his right, looking at Toon and tapped his arm.

"Umm... can you pass the popcorn?" Ness calmly said, looking away the screen.

Toon Link slowly move his head to look at him. He look sad and frightened but he still insist to hand it to Ness.

 **A shadowy figure holding an axe. . . then he slice and slash his prey!**

Then, the girl screamed during the scene. Toon Link threw the popcorn at Ness in accident. Ness realized the popcorm on him but his attention was back on the screen and gasped in fear. Lucas was hidden under his blanket the whole time. If something was scary, he hid himself to miss the good part of the movie. If he did miss most of the scenario, why is he watching with them? Didn't he should turn down the offer in the first place?

It's because he wanted to be with his friends.

 **Approximately less than 2 hours later. . .**

The movie ended, credits appeared. The children as if the color of their skin was drained from them. The smashers didn't bother cleaning up after them and drag themselves out of the theater room.

While gather outside of the door, not one word was made. Nana have sense of herself to get her litter and and toss them into trash properly.

". . .wow, I'll never sleep well again." Young said to break the silence.

"Me too." Popo ditto.

Lucas exit the door and was not aware that Villager was behind him. Tapping his shoulder, Lucas shiek. Capture everyone attention, the first thing they said was "Psychopath!"

Villager frowned.

"Oh! I'm so sorry I called you a psychopath Villager!" Ness apologized. Toon and The Ice Climbers expression in sorrow in background.

Villager didn't say anything but walk away from them. Probably due the time because it is midnight.

"Umm, I think it is time to hit the hay. . . don't you guys agree?" Young Link suggested. No one decine his option, they went seperate ways and saying 'good night' to each another back to their room.

Little did they know, someone was watching them scrambled throughout the hallway back to their room.

. . .

 _ **Footstep**_ _**echo the hallway. . .**_

There was a faint scratch on the door. That give Toon Link a wake up call. The scratch was harsh this time, causing the Hero of Wind's heart racing like sonic speed.

Toon Link immediately pull out a flashlight from his nightstand and laser at the door. His hands were shaking nervously, the light wasn't balance. Someone want to enter? Or by force? Maybe a prank?

Toon took a deep breath. After the warm up, he got off the bed, slip on his boots and grab his Light Bow and arrows.

Approaching the scratching door, slip into stance and readied his arrow at the door. Grabbing the door knob and twist it slowly in clockwise direction. With that, he slam the door wide open and went to aiming position.

That's a bummer, no one was there. Directing the flashlight beam into the hallway, no one was hiding. After that, he release his breath. Holding back his fear presumably.

He felt goosebumps crawling on his arms. Unpleasant aura surround the hallway. He shook his head, trying to snap out of it. He's not alone, and it's only darkness and light came from the window, moon glow out the silent hallway.

 _This isn't real. Someone probaby pulling a prank..._ Toon Link ponder.

They Hyrulian ear caught a faint scream across the other side of the hallway.

"Ahhh!" That was a scream of Ness and Lucas.

Another scream was made close by, it was Young Link.

No hesitation, he went to the closest one.

When Toon arrived, he couldn't believe his eyes that the most horrifyingly view scratching outside of Young Link's room.

A ReDead.

15 feet from the ReDead, he noticed someone was trying to push the door to close. Young was trying not let this clay creature in. He open the door at the wrong time.

Toon grasp his bow tightly, and arrow pointing at ReDead. Stretching it further to his shoulder, and release. The arrow flew, pierce the air like a dagger and hit, merely stun ReDead.

"Hey! Young! Get your sword and attack! I'll stun him!" The Cartoon said, aiming at the ReDead.

"Gotcha!" Young agreed and making rustling noises made in his room.

"Hurry!"

 _I don't get it. . . Why is there a ReDead here in a first place?!_ Toon thought. There was Ike's room not much far from Young so the scream surely get everyone attention.

He was delaying the evitable and the ReDead let out a very harsh screech, causing Toon Link petrified his motion. Footstep closing in to him, indeed a familiar step that was the thing that tried to get into his room as well.

ReDead was going to snatch the hero until Young came from behind and land a blow at the clay zombie. With that, it collapse to the ground, not going back up.

Toon Link sighed and close his eyes, that was close. Young Link appear and grab his shoulder.

"You ok?" Young questioned while observing his surrounding very carefully.

Toon smile in return. Young nodded and point out Ike's room across here from Young's room.

Another scream was made - a couple smashers. One surely was female and other was lad. Nana and Popo!

"Go get the others, they're on danger. I'll get Ike to alert everyone!" Young objectived.

Toon obeyed and walk fast to the direction while lightly rubbing his eye lid. It is late, slowing the hero reaction time in combat.

Young approach the door and clutch his knuckle to knock on wooden surface. "Ike!" He said.

No answer.

"Ike?" The next thing, he grab the knob and twist clockwise. He open the door. . .

"Toon Link!"

The Hero of Wind halt his pace and immediately turn to his friend. He gasp. He's looking at Young Link grabbing on the red carpet to his dear life, not getting suck into a portal in Ike's room!

If Toon Link grab his hookshot by a chance, would be benefit for him. But he didn't, and not risking to step closer to be trapped in another dimension.

"Young! I can't get to you!"

Eventually Young green cap slip off from his head and it got suck in. With no doubt, it was an inevitable situation and so he slid his sword at Toon Link. Entrusted him to use it to support the others. Young has lose his grasp. The door slam, the force of strong gust has perish, and left with silence.

Toon Link rose quickly, grab the sword and ran to the door. He open it. . . just a brick wall.

 _Illusion? What is this?! I couldn't be dreaming...!_ Toon use his fist to pound the wall violently.

Eventually he stop his thrash and hia friend scream caught his attention. The Wind Waker Warrior sigh in sorrow, but he had to move foward and help in need. With that brief moment, he race off.

He didn't know there was spider webs around the hallway, even blocking passage.

Running through spider webs, he got an image from Young Link world, those skull spider give Toon Link shiver. But he sustain to aid his friends.

...

Villager crept quietly, he heard his comrade voice. Holding his slingshot, he sneak in a dark. Wind blowing on a tree, causing it to knock on glass.

Villager just stare.

Something was coming, front of him. Footsteps.

Thanks to the full moon out, he was able to see a pair of skullutars. Spiders. Great.

What Villager know about these vile creature is very effective on slingshot. With an ease, he eliminated the disgusting skullutar.

Villager glanced at the door; Rosalina and Luma room. He knocks, silience only respond him. Well, he pull out his axe, and start penetrating the wooden door. Pieces of wood fell and scattered everywhere around the fighter.

Jesus.

So he managed to get by the door, behind was a bunch of bees swarming. Welp... Villager ran like hell.

He hid himself under the curtains while a group of bees flew by. As soon as the area became crystal clear, he step out and scratch his head, confused. Wasn't it Rosalina room or nay?

He pursue to another smasher room. He encounter Marth's room. He have no patience for this, preferred breaking doors.

Behind door number 2, Zombies emerge from the surface and saw Villager. Again, Villager ran.

Close is clear and he can proceed another door. Regretting the procedure, he decide to open the door to Link's room.

And surprised, Link was there! Villager sprint towards Link and grab his blue tunic to yank him to the direction he wanted to show. He didn't budge. Villager grow very concern now.

Until, he got a good look at him. . . he was faceless!

...

"G-ghost!" Yelled Lucas.

There are 4 ghosts surround the PK boys in the hallway. The lads were investigating the screams until they were ambush by these ghost. Lucas hid behind Ness, whose protecting his comrade. Although, his legs are trembling in fear.

One ghost head straight at Ness, using his baseball bat, but no anvil with contact and felt an uneasy evil energy flew throughout his body, causing Ness to feel nausea. Lucas noticed Ness condition and another is going at them.

"PK Freeze!"

The second ghost actually took a critical hit. Immediately the ghosts look frightening by his magic and make one of its friend faded. Now the ghosts didn't want to battle with them.

"Ness, I did it!" Lucas said quietly to Ness while hugging him.

Ness rub his stomach and lightly coughed "Good for you."

Out of nowhere, a voice of another coming from the hallway. It was Toon Link, he notice Ness was on his knees.

"Hey! Are you ok?"

Lucas shot his eyes at Toon and respond "Stay away Toon!"

Two ghosts turn and look at the hero in green tunic and stread fast their way at him. Toon held the sword given from Young and swing at the phantoms. Unfortunately, what felt like cutting air, the ghosts grabbed thr hero off the ground. And one went into Toon Link.

"Gahhhh!" Toon Link gasped while struggling in air. He was feeling weak and his vision blurred, like he was going to pass out.

"Toon Link!" The blonde boy called, he tried to get to him, but another ghost appear in front of him. In instant, he uae PK Fire to defend himself.

"I got you!" Ness said and throw his baseball bat at the ghost.

What suck that ghosts are transparent and the wooden object struck at Toon's back of his head, resulting him to lose consciousness.

"Ness! Why'd you do that?!" Lucas asked in shock.

"Sorry! I deliberately should think before. . ."

The ghost that held the Hero of Winds drift off, fading into the air. The other spirit disappeared into nothingness.

"We got to find him!" Ness said.

". . .but we need to follow the screams. It's Popo and Nana." Lucas intercepted.

"Alright, I guess we bound to find Toon and others- wait, do you hear footsteps behind. . . us?" Ness whispered, goosebumps merge to the two PK boys skin.

The two turn slowly, there was another ghost!

"AHHH! GHOST! DON'T HURT ME OR TOUCH ME!" Ness screamed and sprinted off the hallway, leaving Lucas petrified.

Until, a soft whimper from the small round ghost ". . .Poyo?"

Lucas realized it wasn't the one he encountered, it was his friend.

". . .Kirby?" Lucas blinked.

Kirby took off his costume and reveal his squishy pink self, holding a lollipop. Kirby proffer to Lucas, feeling bad for scaring the two without a word or attend to.

Lucas ignore the gift but instead hug and shed tears of happiness to the Pink Warrior. "Oh thank the gods!"

Kirby look at the hallway where he was from and back at him. Something caught his attention why he was here but he need to help Lucas out.

One scream echo the hallway, pulling Lucas and Kirby attention once more. Lucas grabbed Kirby stub of his hand and going off to trail the fainted sound.

Lucas spotted something on the wall; an axe. Lucas examine and it belong to Villager. Was he nearby?

"Kirby! Clue! Villager is nearby!" Lucas said.

". . .Or could be Villager. . ." Lucas had second thought.

And they resume holding hands in the hallway.

Hustling in the corridors, Lucas and Kirby is trying to find out what was going on around here. While speed walking, Kirby caught a clue; Ice on walls and floor. It's because Kirby is now skating (Due to experience ice power he absord, he can freely use.) Deeper into the darkness, hardly noticable their surroundings. Then Lucas slip ice on the ground, and his bottom slide across the solid cold ice and lose grip on Kirby.

"Wahhh!"

Kirby reacted and chase after Lucas.

There's nothing to decelerate his passive motion. Lucas bump into something at least. The obstacle was a person unconscious, but it was too dark to identify.

But surely he detect a thick coat worn by a friend. Lucas softly shake the body to get him/her awake.

"Hey. . . Are you ok?"

A low groan came from the person, then start mumbling in distress "Nana. . . Watch out. . .for. . . behind you. . .!"

An abrupt awakening, it was Popo rise from the ground, panting. Glancing around, since he was adjusted his vision in the dark, he recognize Lucas and Kirby.

"Lucas! You seen Nana around?"

Lucas shrugged shyly and shook his head "I only found you, have you. . . by a chance to see Ness passing by? Or Villager?"

"I haven't, I was in a battle with Dry Bones jump on me and Nana! They use fire and Nana and I did our best and I think one behind me knock me out. The last time I saw Nana was pinned down by them!" Popo irately, rose from the ground and give Lucas his hand to propel.

"So. . . Toon Link, Ness, Villager I think and Nana are missing. . ." Lucas explained to Popo while starting to stroll, Kirby tailing them, while contemplating the passage hallway.

Kirby can see a invisible wall, more likely a barrier. Is the barrier a reason that not other friends of Kirby are aware the monsters in the hallway?

"They are?! What's going on around here? Thought no monsters can be summon here in the mansion! They got in somehow?" Popo said in theory.

"Like the movie?" Lucas whispered.

"I-I doubt it." Popo stuttered in certain sentence.

 _It's not real... it's not real!_ Popo ponder to himself.

Breaching to the four-way hallway, the left lead to Café, the right is the gymnasium, and the front led to the main lobby room.

Lucas and Popo proceed to the main room to get help. In instant, Kirby ran to the front line and halt the kids, raising his stub called arms in a star position. His expression changed to stern look when something is upon.

"Kirby?" Lucas asked the Star Warrior.

From left and right, they clarify something or someone. Chains. Lots of dangling loose chains.

The lit candle above the wall illuminate the room. . . and the approaching thing is Chain Chomps.

Lucas squat behind Kirby while Popo went into stance with his hammer in hand.

Something was emerging in the front hall, more ghosts. Figured.

"Is it. . . the end?!" Lucas yelled.

"Don't say. . . such. . . forbearance!" Popo answer a shaky tone.

Without warning, the monsters charge towards the youths. All the direction of the monsters going at center. Crushing noise footsteps, eerie wind of ghost coming in north, surely this _is_ the end.

"Mahahaha! Okay that's enough!" A suspicious voice occurred.

That command immediately pause the monsters at its spot. Lights switch on in hallway, the ghost were actually a bunch of Boos. Chain Chomps... they're from Mario series. Dry Bones, enemies from Mario world, It make sense.

Coming out of the shadow was Bowser Jr. holding a strange device in his grasp.

"You should see your face! Bwahaha!" Jr. laughed out loud.

Popo and Lucas face flurish in red.

"You. . . you did this?!" Popo snapped.

"Isn't it obvious? I recorded every scene! Best trick ever!" Bowser Jr. crack himself up.

"See this device? This tool block any sound and hid all of our minions with this! My dad made it to kidnap the Princess and I took it for a spin. And you're my test subject, but one heck of a fun time to scare you!"

Kirby notice the device Jr. was holding. Somehow, to him look like a cookie box so... he open his mouth and starting to inhale. Jr. cling to his minions cause of his wind tunnel. He lost the device from his grip.

"Nooo!"

Kirby ate it. Then he puffed up because the machine explode inside of him, blast radius was only his pink puffy self.

Bowser Jr. gaped. The machine broke, the barrier aross the hall starting to fade. Bowser Jr. minion fade also, like nothing was even there and back to reality.

"Nooo nooo nooo NOO!" And so Jr. throw a tantrum once more.

His scream caught someone attention nearby. Princess Rosalina, Marth and Link is here.

"Children, are you alright? We heard screaming in halls but we look everywhere for you." Rosalina approach the kids.

Lucas and Popo nodded. Marth noticed they were beaten and worn badly. Link focus on Bowser Jr. tantrum and tisk tisk. Supporting the children that now they are safe.

...

The window shine, dawn is breaking.

"You did WHAT!?" Bowser hissed.

"I-I didn't mean to! I was giving it a go to see how it-"

"Stop! You're grounded! You're not trick or treating tonight Jr.!"

"I didn't destroy it! Kirby did!" Jr. pointed at Kirby, who was sitting on the ground eating candies while in the office of Master Hand.

"Yeah blame the weird people. Let's go to your room!" Bowser grabbed Jr.'s wrist and drag him out of the office. He was not pleased when his device was sabotage.

The door slam shut, Master Hand went to Kirby and summon more sweets for him.

"Thank you for your help Kirby to defend the young fighters. You can come out of the closet now."

The door open, coming out was Lucas, Nana, Popo and Marth. The two young fighters had blankets around their shoulders and having hot brew coffee.

"So wait, Kirby was with you all along?" Lucas questioned.

"Technically no, Kirby was in a web when Jr. created the barrier. He was enjoying himself in the hallway eating sweets until he got caught in your situation. Jr. found him and trick the fellow while you guys were in trouble. The device perform to block anyone in the room and only affect the hall. As soon as you, young fighters step out of your room, he activated a barrier and you were trapped." Master Hand explained.

"Oh."

"And he sealed off before any of us come out like a normal day." Marth said to the kids.

"Villager tried to get any fighters awake, but rooms filled with traps and illusion. He was found unconscious and bruised up. Luma detect something was off and Rosalina broke the barrier and found him before Kirby swallow the device." Master Hand calmly said.

"Wait, what about Ness, Toon or Young?" Popo said.

"They were found in certain corridor. Young Link was in 3rd floor, Toon Link was spotted 5th floor, Villager was on the chandelier. . . which I do not how he got there. I acknowledge he was blasted off." Master Hand said.

"Some in clinic, some in room like Nana asleep." Marth replied.

"Well I'm glad you guys are okay!" Nana said with a smile.

"It is unfortunate that some young fighters are not able to trick or treat tonight due to injury and scar for life. I'll make it by giving you infinite of candy only exclusive on Halloween, which is today!"

"Yay!" The three cheered. "I like that!"

Kirby was in sideline, raising his both stubs in the air triumphant.

...

 **In the Clinic...**

Toon Link, Villager and Ness was resting each on the hospital beds.

Villager was covered with white cloth around his body and head. He had been through tough time to save another.

Ness have a cold wet towel above his forehead. Probably burning up an feeling ill. He is awake, barely, it's a good sign.

Toon Link got a bandage wrapped around his head. Knock out cold though since Ness threw his weapon at him.

Link waited outside the clinic, crossing his legs and arms. He waited for some time for young smashers to awake from their sleep. He also starting to fell asleep.

He close his eyes... Until yelling of kids coming out of nowhere, startling his sleep. Nana, Popo and Lucas brought a sack of candies over their sholders, slamming the clinic door wide.

Ness saw his friends enter.

"Hey Ness." Lucas said. Ness wave in response.

"Look what Master Hand given all of us!" Popo cheered.

". . . All?" Ness cringe his eyes.

Nana nodded and lift up another white sack "This is for you! And Popo got for Toon Link and Lucas got it for Villager!"

"Thanks guys." Ness appreciated.

All three place candies near each nightstand and got "Get Well" letter beside it.

Link knock the door to notify the kids time to leave. They obeyed, all three exit themselves and waved to say good bye. To wish their well-being.

 **Author's note: My apologies for late Halloween chapter. I was in process in middle of October. Was held on work and life stuff. But taadaa!** **See you next time.**


End file.
